Lily Luna Potter
by Nikita Lann
Summary: Tout est noir. Soudain, une vidéo grésillante se lance, avec une voix, au beau milieu des ténèbres. Un carré lumineux dans des nuages sombres. Et c'est le départ. La voix retentit. Lily, n'écoutes pas !


**Lily Luna Potter**  
James P./ Albus P./ Hugo W./ Rose W./ Scorpius M./ Lily Luna P.  
Tout Public  
Général/Faussement Drôle/Semi-Romance

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__JK Rowling. J'aimerais que tes personnages m'appartienne, mais la vie et cruelle et donc... non. Voilà. Alors pour me venger je les fait OOC niark niark__**.**_

_**Note: **__Ce truc est... franchement... vaseux. Vraiment pas terrible. Mais bon... s'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi !_

* * *

**Lily Luna Potter**

* * *

_Tout est noir. Soudain, une vidéo gresillante se lance, avec une voix, au beau milieu des ténèbres. Un carré lumineux dans des nuages sombres._

_

* * *

_

Je m'appelle James. Et j'ai une sœur. Qui s'appelle Lily. Un frère, aussi, Albus. Un petit Lion qui aurait du aller à Serpentard vu son esprit fourbe et vicieux. Mais enfin, même s'il ne faut pas l'oublier, l'important, là, c'est Lily.

Lily Jolie. Lily, la petite protégée. Lily, le portrait craché de sa mère au même âge. Lily ma petite sœur mignoonne. Lily ma petite sœur capricieuse.

Ma petite sœur chiante.

Nan ! Il faut le dire ! Il FAUT être réaliste !

Bon, il est vrai que j'ai tendance à déformer un tout petit peu la réalité. Non, bon d'accord. Beaucoup en fait. Mais il faut me comprendre. Je vous assure !

Elle est indiscutablement... désobéissante, chapardeuse, menteuse, voleuse (enfin, je compte la fois où elle m'a piqué ma mousse à raser pour m'en mettre dans les cheveux... je crois qu'elle les as toujours, dans une boîte. Elle s'en resservira le jour de mon mariage. Elle est diabolique.). Bon, il est vrai que je la décris comme une sorte de chose inhumaine, mais c'est parce que c'est le cas ! S'en est une ! Je veux dire...

Mais Lily n'est pas seulement _ça. _

Elle, c'est une serpentard. Une vraie de vrai.

Et si encore, il n'y avait _QUE ça_...

* * *

_La vidéo s'estompe, replacée par une seconde, montrant un nouveau visage, plus jeune, plus brun. _

* * *

Je m'appelle Albus. Albus Severus Potter. Un nom dur à porter si vous voulez mon avis. M'enfin, on choisit pas son nom, on choisit pas sa famille, ses parents, ni même sa fratrie. J'aurais voulu. Après tout, crucifier mon frère est une idée qui me vient assez régulièrement. Une fois j'ai failli l'étrangler avec sa cravate. Mais, ma mère est arrivée. J'ai un peu culpabilisé. Dix minutes. Nan, même pas deux en fait, mais entre temps, il avait eu le temps d'échapper à mes mains assassines. Dommage.

Si je lui coupais la langue, peut-être que ça règlerait le problème...

Enfin. Ce n'est pas le sujet. Oh, bien sûr, James est le sujet de beaucoup de chose. Surtout à Poudlard. Poudlard, notre école. C'est un genre de célébrité. Nous sommes des célébrités. Il faut dire qu'être les enfants du "célèèèèèbre Haaaa-rryyyy Poo-tter !" ça n'est pas facile tous les jours. Imaginez vivre en étant adulé pour les faits de combats de vos parents, notamment votre père, et imaginez maintenant ne pas arriver à imaginer ces même parents autrement qu'avec leur tête du matin, ou la tête dans le cul avant d'avoir pris leur café, ou même en train de pleurer devant un film débile à l'eau de rose moldu ?

Vous n'imaginez pas ? Tant pis. Je me comprend. Je sais que je ne devrais pas dire ça, qu'il y a des gens qui meurent de faim dans le monde, et blablabla, mais franchement, j'aurais préféré être anonyme, pauvre, et surtout pas victime de la célébrité.

Cependant, je n'échangerais mes parents - les vrais, ceux qui existent dans mon quotidien, pas ces mythiques dieux qu'imaginent mes "camarades de classe" -, ni mon nom - j'en suis fier quand même, plus que Malefoy, en tout cas - pour rien au monde. Ou peut-être la disparition des sourires hypocrites sur mon passage. Pour ça j'irai jusqu'à faire un pacte avec le diable.

Mon frère s'en accommode parfaitement. Son seul problème, dans la vie, c'est de savoir combien de filles sont à ses pieds lorsqu'il prononce les mots "Bonjour je suis Potter. James Potter. Je suis capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Et toi ma beauté ?" avec une voix suave à vomir.

J'aimerais continuer à insulter mon frère, mais je reconnais que ce n'est pas le sujet. Le sujet, c'est... Lily. Lily Potter, ma petite sœur. Je ne sais pas si je dois dire que c'est mon portrait craché ou plutôt une teigne. On va opter pour le "teigne".

Enfin, oui et non. Mais disons qu'elle est dure à vivre.

Bon, j'ai manqué de peu d'être réparti à Serpentard, mais j'ai expressément supplié le Choixpeau. J'ai fini à Gryffondor. Hum, Lily, elle, s'est visiblement sentie d'humeur à... accepter d'aller à Serpentard. L'opinion publique la considère plus ou moins comme une paria, il faut dire qu'aller à Serpentard quand on est Potter ou Weasley, c'est très mal vu. Cela peut se comprendre. Certes, certes, mais... si à la limite il n'y avait que _ça_.

Non, parce que ma sœur a fait _ça_... aussi.

* * *

_Un temps. Une respiration. Puis le visage se fond dans les ténèbres tandis qu'un autre en surgit._

* * *

Moi, c'est Hugo. Hugo Weasley. Un nom pas du tout anglais. Comme ma sœur d'ailleurs. Enfin, déjà plus pour moi que pour elle quand même. Je suis le Weasley qui se respecte. Roux, roux, roux et... ah oui, encore roux. Mais pourquoi tant de haine ?

Je suis un mec effacé. Autant que ce peut lorsque l'on est une célébrité locale. Non, pardon, mondiale. Merci Papa, Merci Maman, Merci Tonton Harry.

Nan vraiment, j'aime ma vie. Mais si je pouvais être un peu plus invisible, ce serait mieux. Je suis du genre grand timide. Ahem. Je fais très souvent n'importe quoi. Ahem. Surtout devant Caitlin. Ahem.

Mais là n'est pas le sujet principal. N'oublions pas Lily. Alors, Lily... Lily... bon déjà, c'est ma cousine. Deuxio, c'est une serpentard. Okay. Okay. Mais Lily, c'est aussi... d'autre choses. Un caractère fort, affirmé. Une forte tête voilà. Une fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut et où elle va. Qui sait provoquer et a un don naturel pour intégrer les codes. Vous savez les codes de la société. Ceux que je ne possède pas du tout. Et puis, je ne sais pas d'où lui vient cette assurance ! Comme si elle savait tout ce qui va se passer à l'avance ! La dernière fois elle a même deviné je sais plus trop quoi... un peu effrayante.

On a tous été un peu surpris quand elle a fait _ça_. Oui, bon, je suis un peu réducteur, là. Un peu beaucoup. Mais moi, ça ne m'a qu'un peu surpris. Et puis, près tout, _ça_ n'est pas si grave... pourquoi les gens en font tout un fromage ? On est pas obligé de toujours payer pour ses parents...

* * *

_La vidéo s'arrête. Une pause. Puis, après le bruit caractéristique d'une baguette qui tombe, puis d'une voix qui gronde, le carré lumineux se ranime, offrant un nouveau visage, encadré par de longs cheveux roux._

* * *

Je m'appelle Rose Weasley. Et je crois qu'en ce monde, nous avons tous notre place. Et que tout vient à point qui sait attendre. Et aussi que si les garçons ne me regarde pas, c'est parce qu'il ne sont pas encore assez bien pour moi.

Je sais. Je suis pathétique. Je me l'avoue dans de rares instants de franchises avec moi-même. Mais que voulez-vous, nous sommes comme nous sommes, et j'ai besoin de me raccrocher à des illusions et me convaincre que je vaux la peine d'être connue. La preuve, je n'ai qu'une amie. Ma cousine. Elle est particulière, très différente de moi, mais nous nous entendons plutôt bien. Enfin, je crois. En fait, je la cerne assez mal. C'est une fille étrange, parfois gentille comme un cœur et parfois si exécrable qu'on a juste envie de l'étriper avant de la vendre rôtie, éventuellement dans des tourtes. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis rousse qu'il faut me prendre pour une sainte.

Je sais, ça n'a aucun rapport. Mais c'est la nouvelle mode. On se lasse de vanner les blondes, alors ce sont les roux qui y passe. Que voulez-vous, on choisit pas son destin.

Alors, voilà. Je m'appelle Rose Weasley, je suis à Gryffondor, meilleure élève de ma classe, promotion... j'ai même battu ma mère en fait - j'en suis sassez fière -, ardente activiste pour la libération des elfes de maison, mais aussi contre le discrimination envers les Scrout à pétard, présidente du club de littérature que j'ai fondé, plus grande lectrice à la bibliothèque et plus tyrannique préfète connue à ce jour. Ils n'ont pas encore connu Lily Potter, ces gens là. Pas de poitrine, des taches de rousseur sur le nez et les joues - ça sonne bien, mais franchement, c'est laid - peau laiteuse, petite, rabougrie, moche. Jamais eu de petit copain. Oh, et des lunettes. Rondes.

Achevez-moi par pitié.

Lily, elle, c'est autre chose. Rousse, aussi, pourtant, elle, personne ne s'en moque. C'est plutôt une marrée de supporter, un parterre de prétendants et surtout des sangsues profiteuses. En gros, Lily est la fille la plus populaire de Poudlard. Pour ses beaux yeux, ses magnifiques lèvres, sa peau si lisse et sans défaut, son superbe nez, ses oreilles parfaites, son visage fin, sa silhouette élancée et féminine, sa voluptueuse poitrine et ses cheveux si... indescriptiblement vaporeusement... roux. Des fois je la déteste. Je sais, gnagnagna, on ne dit pas ça de sa famille, gnagnagna. Mais je suis une fille et qui ne serait pas jalouse ? Enfin, du coup, je suis effacée par le halo lumineux qu'elle traine autour d'elle à longueur de journée. Mais, encore une fois, on choisit ses amis, pas sa famille. C'est minable. Je suis minable.

Mais il faut dire qu'elle m'a aussi pris la seule chose qui m'importait. Parce que beauté, célébrité, intelligence - moins que moi, certes, mais j'aurais préféré avoir tout ce qu'elle possédait autour plutôt que ce seul et unique privilège d'être la meilleure, et qui ne m'attirait aucune sympathie -, qu'elle soit la capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard passe encore ! Surtout pour moi qui hait le quidditch - merci Maman !

Mais qu'elle ait osé faire _ça_. Ça m'a fait mal. Et puis, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, elle...

* * *

_La voix s'estompe. S'éteint. La vidéo continue, muette. Un soupir. Puis une autre vidéo démarre. Une vidéo. Ou pas. Elle ne sait pas trop ce que c'est, juste que... c'est un carré lumineux qui s'anime, un peu vieilli par elle ne sait combien d'années. Qui n'ont pas lieu d'être. Elle ne comprend pas. C'est absurde. Mais le visage est remplacé par un autre en fondue, et leur lèvres bougent à l'unisson, partageant avec le silence ces quelques mots qu'elle n'entend pas. Puis le visage est définitivement remplacé. Et soudain, elle appréhende. _

* * *

Moi, C'est Scorpius. Scorpius Malefoy. Le dernier rejeton de la famille de sang pur la plus réputée. Réputée pour sa longuuuuueeeeeeee duplicité avec toutes les formes de magie noires imaginable. Et aussi son incroyable facilité à changer de camp. Et aussi à avoir peur de se rebeller. Bref. Une famille de lâche. Youpi.

Merci les ancêtres. J'essaye de redresser la réputation comme je peux, mais je crois que je vais avoir du mal. Franchement, on est tombés si bas qu'émerger va prendre encore plusieurs génération qui seront des modèles de sainteté. Et je n'ai pas envie de prendre cette responsabilité.

J'ai failli finir à Gryffondor vous savez. Mais j'ai supplié le Choixpeau de m'envoyer à Serpentard. Je vous raconte pas, sinon. J'étais fou-tu. Enfin. Ca n'aura jamais valut la surprise que j'ai eue l'année suivante. Lily Potter était envoyée à Serpentard. Une grosse blague. La salle s'est tue. Je pense que certain étaient convaincu que tout ceci était un canular. Et puis... bin nan. Elle est allée à Serpentard et oh putain. C'était bien une serpentard. Au début, je pensais que j'aurais ptet du aller à Gryffondor. J'étais pas fais pour ces choses là, et puis, à la longue, on prend ses repères et on choppe les habitudes.

Mais c'est quand j'ai commencé à faire du Quidditch que tout à changé. Elle était attrapeuse, moi, gardien. Normal, quoi. Et un jour, pendant un match, je sais pas trop ce qu'il s'est passé, mais on a failli mourir tous les deux. Et pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir un contrôle quasi-parfaits sur nos balais respectifs. On savait voler avant de marcher. Mais, je sais pas, il s'est passé quelque chose qui nous a fait perdre le contrôle. Un genre de regard qui m'a électrisé. Oui, je sais. Je parle comme dans les films à l'eau de rose moldu.

On a beaucoup parlé à l'infirmerie. On était seuls, interdits de visites, condamnés à dormir, alors il fallait bien qu'on s'occupe. Le lendemain on se tenait la main, comme des gosses de maternelle. Et deux jours après, on s'embrassait. Ahem. Je garde les détails pour moi. Franchement, je m'attendais pas à devenir le copain de la fille de Potter, l'ennemi juré de mon père.

Et _ça, ça_ n'a pas surpris que moi. Ça fait quelques mois, à tout casser. 3 ou 4. Ma plus longue histoire avec une fille, la plus courte ayant été de trois mois. Je suis une mec bien. Faut pas se fier aux maisons. Le Choixpeau est trop influençable.

Toujours est-il que des fois je me demande _vraiment_ comment je fais pour la supporter, mais je crois que je l'aime. Merlin que c'est ridicule. Je me sens pas viril.

Et voilà. C'est bête. Je suis haï par toute la famille Weasley-Potter - j'ignore pourquoi, mais souvent, ils m'appellent "_ça_". Je cherche plus à piger cette bande de roux. Enfin, sauf Albus. Ce mec est un miraculé. Mais, la seule qui m'intéresse vraiment, c'est ma merveilleuse Lily...

Argh, je recommence. T'es un mec viril, Scorpius, un mec vi-ril. Viril. Viril ! V-I-R-I-L ! Ouaiiiis. _Viril_...

* * *

_La voix fait écho, puis baisse, puis, s'arrête. Le carré lumineux s'éteint et se rallume. Il y a des mots écrits mais elle n'arrive pas à les lire. Tout se brouille._

_Puis elle se réveille en __sursaut._

* * *

Je m'appelle Lily Luna Potter. J'ai onze ans. Je ne suis pas à Poudlard. La rentrée est demain. J'ai encore fait un rêve bizarre et drôlement réel. Et maintenant que j'ai dormi, je ne suis plus sûre de vouloir y aller.

* * *

_Hey. Voilà. Cela confirme ce que je disais au départ: une pure connerie. Nan, vraiment. Enfin bon. J'ai cherché pendant vingt ans quoi faire comme fin. Je sais, elle est nulle, mais c'est la moins pire que j'ai imaginée... horreur. Enfin bon._

_Pas de suite prévue... mais je vais me pencher sur le Rose Scorpius. J'aime le Rose Scorpius, en fait. Le Scorpius quelqu'un me plaît de toute façon. J'aime Scorpy ^^_

_Brreeeeffff ... un pitite review pour m'assassiner d'avoir écrit un truc aussi nul ?_


End file.
